To a Linkin Park Song
by LorLiz
Summary: Full Summary inside. Sonny notices that Chad's movie script quote everything they've ever said to eachother and somethings they didn't, but confronting him didn't go as planned.Now what does Linkin Park have to do with it? Read and find out. Oneshot maybe


To a Linkin Park Song

Summary: Did you ever notice in Battle of the Network Stars (the script Chad supposedly wrote) there were actual quotes (correct quotes for that matter) from previous episodes? Well, Sonny did and she has something to say about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, or any of the songs mentioned.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled as a burst through his dressing room door. He whipped around and dropped his script in the process.

"Don't you knock, Munroe?" he spat glaring at me. No way was he going to pull this.

"Sonny Munroe does _not_ knock." I hissed back taking a few steps closer. A growl escaped his throat.

"What do you want?" he asked his voice like venom.

"I wanna know how you wrote this." I barked shoving my script at him.

"It was easy Sonny, really, I mean if you have talent things come easy. I'm sorry your life will never be easy." He chided taking one of my hands and looking deeply into my eyes.

"No, I'm not letting you off the hook not this time," I said yanking my hand away from his. His brow scrunched in confusion.

"Off the hook? Look Sonny we already discussed the script and I'm not changing it. Now would you leave?" he growled.

"Do you document every conversation we have, Cooper?" I asked. That through him off guard.

"What? What type of question is that?" he replied putting his hands on his hips.

"I wanna know how you quoted what was said between us for this script? You used exact quotes Chad." I questioned jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Wait a minute now! You just barged into my dressing room screaming at me and threw your script in my face over the fact I have a good memory?" he yelled taking a step closer to me.

"Good memory my ass." I muttered glaring at him.

"Are you accusing me of lying to you?" he snapped taking another step. I refused to back down.

"No I'm accusing you of…," I started but he felt the dire need to interrupt me.

"I only lie to people whose feelings I care about." He spat. I felt my eyes widen a little bit. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Find a new Sonny." I growled as I slapped him and crushed the script between my foot and the ground. I stormed out and slammed the door behind me. I looked around at the crowd that had gathered outside of Chad's dressing room, all because I left the freaking door open. I shook off the embarrassment and pushed through them and out of the sound stage. I sat down on the steps of the So Random sound stage and cried. My cell phone rang, Pain by Three Days Grace echoed over the empty parking lot.

"Chad," I muttered at his 'special' ringtone and ignored the call. I sat there listening to the wind rustle the trees until another song filled the air.

"So what if you can see, the darker side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become, help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal." I glanced around before crumpling into a ball and crying all over again. I sang along quietly as I let the tears fall. I heard something that sounded like glass being broke. Chad's dressing room window was open. I walked quietly over to it and realized that, that was where the music was coming from. A chair came out the window and over my head breaking when it connected with the ground. I flinched and walked closer to the window (please note: the window is higher than Sonny's head because of the foundation). A heard another loud noise before I finally decided to go back inside and talk to him.

"Don't go in there," Portlyn cautioned. I shook my head and burst through the door again. I ducked as a mirror came whirling at my head. The song changed to another song on his I-pod, Numb by Linkin Park. I noted the hole in the wall and then Chad's cut up fist. Something else came flying at my face, possibly a picture of him, and I barely side stepped it.

"Chad," I whispered. He kicked his vanity and it collapsed as he grabbed one of his tween awards and threw it through the wall. I walked over to him and caught as pillow as he threw it at me. I was only few inches away from him before I threw the pillow to the side. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. I heard whatever he was going to throw next fall from his grasp as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I snaked my around his neck tightly as he lifted me up and pushed my legs around his waist. He carried me to the only thing that was left intact in his dressing room, the couch. Glass crunch under his feet as he tossed me lightly on the cushions and I brought him down with me, removing his blazer in the process. He kissed down my next and tugged at my t-shirt. And yes, we made love right there in his destroyed dressing room to a Linkin Park song with the door unlocked.

_I can't say I really cared for the ending… but its okay. This was only intended to be a one-shot, but if you want me to continue I will. Reviews PLEASE, I want your input on this one!_


End file.
